Shimmer
by Shimmering-Sky
Summary: What this is about can be summed up in three simple words. Truth. Or. Dare. Oh yeah, there's another one. Watch as I submit the characters to the horrors (and the humor that results from that) of whatever anyone can come up with!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I look around the room, making sure everything is prepared. Comfortable bean-bags stationed in a circle? Check. Curtains pulled back from the two windows as to let it light? Check. Computer? Check. Refrigerator and microwave? Check. Closet of Doom? Still being creepy, check.

"Now all I need before they show up is…" I mumble.

"Here you go," Joseph says, handing over a dark blue backpack.

"Why'd you have my bag of magic?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. "You can use your own…"

"Uhm, no reason," he says innocently.

"Mhmm, well, I'll have to deal with you later." No doubt he was trying to figure out how to use it because, while he _can_ use magic, my bag has more powerful spells. Hence the reason I don't want my muses getting ahold of it… "That seems to be everything… except for the—"

The door flies open and Shade walks in, struggling to carry a rather large burlap sack… that is definitely moving. "Where do you want them?" he grunts.

"Uh… on one of the bean-bags?"

He plops the bag on the closest one and undos the tie on the top of it. Whoever was in it flails a little before making it out. Actually, make that there were _two_ people in the sack—Leo and Luna. "What is this, _Rise of the Guardians_?" Leo asks before staring at me. "Oh."

I grin at him, "Just wait a couple minutes."

**XXX**

Five minutes later, and all the people I need are here. Jack and Crow had been chased in here by Lucy (which involved magic fire and me revoking her magic ability for a month), and Meri somehow managed to get Yusei and Akiza here peacefully.

I clap my hands together and smile. "Hi! Welcome to the place you'll be trapped in for a while!"

"What?!" they all simultaneously shout.

"Oh yes. Lucy, Shade, and Meri didn't tell you guys that?"

"Shade shoved the two of us in a sack," Leo said, motioning to Luna, "Lucy chased Jack and Crow here, and Meri bribed Yusei and Akiza. No, they didn't tell us."

"We still get cake, right?" Akiza asks.

"Sure," I say, pulling out my bag. I reach into it and… out comes a plate, a fork, and a slice of cake on top of the plate. I hand it to Akiza.

"Okay, with that out of the way… you might like to make yourselves comfortable." I plop down on a bean-bag, as do the rest of them. "See, have you here because—"

The door opens and I'm about to yell at the person for interrupting me, but then I realize that it's just Sky. "You're late," I note.

"Yeah. So?" She sits down on a bean-bag and, noticing that the Signers are staring at her, grins at them.

"Well, I might revoke your immunity," I reply.

Her eyes widen a little, and she puts her hands up. "Alright, sorry."

"Okay, immunity from what and why are we here?" Yusei asks.

"Why, immunity from having to do a dare or tell a truth," I reply, grinning as realization crosses their faces. "Yep, you're all currently trapped in a truth-or-dare fic."

"Great, another one," Crow mumbles. "You'd think that Ask and Torture Cast one was enough."

"Well, thanks to Lucy, it's not!" I say. "That, and the fact that my own touch hasn't been done to a genre like this."

"Ooh, can I say the rules?" Lucy asks.

"Sure," I reply.

"Sweet! Okay…"

"Rule 1: No yaoi/yuri.

Rule 2: The characters cannot die. However, they _can_ feel pain and if any dares involve maiming then the severed limb(s) will grow back.

Rule 3: You can submit as many truths and/or dares as you like, they just might not all show up in the same chapter (or at all if Shimmering-Sky can't figure out a way to write it).

Rule 4: If you leave a truth/dare, please put who you want to be the recipient of it and who you want to be the one who hands it out. If you don't care, just put N/A or something like that.

Rule 5: Use your wildest imagination.

Rule 6: Any suggestions for truths might be met with Shimmering-Sky coming up with something funny for that (so it'll probably not be cannon), unless it's something involving liking someone else, in which case it will be deadly serious but probably still not cannon.

Rule 7: Shimmering-Sky's muses are not allowed to accept truths. Dares, on the other hand, are perfectly okay.

Rule 7 ½: Sky is immune to dares and truths."

At this, my golden-haired OC does a little fist bump and mutters, "Yes!"

Lucy continues, "Rule 8: Anyone who refuses to answer a truth or do a dare will be banished to the Closet of Doom for five minutes.

Rule 9: Every once in a while, a new character will be added. If you (the reader) have one in mind, leave it in a review and he/she will most likely be added (though only one per chapter).

Rule 10: Requests can be sent in via review or PM.

Rule 11: If you are reading mcdinh's Ask and Torture Cast fic, please try not to leave the same dare(s) as you have submitted to hers, if you have. Truths are okay though, because Shimmering-Sky will be able to put her own spin on them."

"That seems to be it, but there's a lot of extra space on this list," Lucy comments.

"I left some room for anything I need to add later," I reply. "But yes, that's it for the rules… for the moment. And now that you guys know what's going on, I have an example dare for the readers to see how I will show the requests in here."

I take a piece of paper with writing scribbled all over it to Yusei. He takes it and says, "You want me to read this, right?"

I roll my eyes. "No, I want you to eat it. Of course I want you to read it."

"Sorry."

_Request by: Shimmering-Sky_

_Request: Dare_

_Sender: Yusei_

_Receiver: Jack_

_Put spaghetti sauce in Jack's socks, then force him to walk around in them for ten minutes. He also has to have shoes on while walking._

The blonde shakes his head furiously. "These shoes are brand-new and cost more than that laptop you're currently using. I'm not ruining them."

"So, you'd rather face the Closet of Doom?" I ask. When he looks at it and shivers a little, I add, "Yeah, that's what I thought. Here, you can borrow these." I toss a pair of black-and-purple sneakers at him. Well, they're supposed to be black, but it seems to be slightly caked in dried mud and dead grass.

"You know my foot size?"

"No, I just have freakishly large feet and I ruined those shoes throughout band camp. Oh, the left one might scrape some skin off your heel. Part of the inside is sticking out."

He rolls his eyes and puts the shoes on. They fit (barely), but it'll do. I pull a wand out of my bag of magic and wave it a little. There is a small squishy sound, and Jack suddenly starts walking around on his own. Each time he steps, the squish sound happens again.

"This feels so disgusting!" the blonde moans.

"Too bad," I say.

When the time runs out, I let him go to the bathroom to wash off his feet.

Everyone else is trying to hold in laughs.

"Hey, you should laugh when you can," I say. "You know the dares are open to lots of evil stuff."

**~To be continued~**

_So, please leave a review or send me a PM if you have a request or you just want to say that I should continue this story. Either way works. Until next time!_

_PS: Descriptions of what my muses look like will be added to my profile._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I whistle the tune that's currently stuck in my head as I finish copying down the last thing I need onto a note card. When Yusei starts humming along, I stare at him questionably.

"Dialga's Fight to the Finish_, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky_," he says. "What do you think I do doing my free time?"

I shrug and stop whistling. "Lucy, I need your help."

"Sweet!" She jumps up from her bean-bag and pulls her shirt down a little. "What do you need me to do? Does it involve fire?"

"No, it shouldn't involve fire," I reply, mentally facepalming at her obsession with fire. "I need you to go find one of…" I lean over and whisper the names into her ear.

At the mention of the first name, she giggles and then grimaces. "Okay, I'll have to get the second one. The first hates me even more than he hates Yusei."

This time, I literally facepalm. "Do I want to know?"

"I broke his sword," Lucy replies innocently.

"And set his Duel Runner on fire," Meri adds without looking up from the book she is reading.

"Yep, I did that also." She grins wildly, "I really should stop getting writer's block so often."

I sigh, "Just go get the other one."

"Sure thing!" With that, she vanishes in a portal of white energy.

"Just curious, who are you trying to get here?" Shade asks

"You'll find out soon enough," I reply. "Until then, let's go ahead and start!"

I hand Sky the first card, and she looks at me. "I thought I was immune," she says.

"Well, a lot of these came without a specific sender, so I'm just going to have you dish those ones out."

Sky grins, "Alright, fine by me. Let's see, this is…"

_Request by: mcdinh_

_Receiver: Crow_

_Dare: Crow gets turned into a parrot for a certain amount of time._

"What?! I don't want to be a _parrot_?!" Crow shouts, standing up.

"Too bad," I say. "It's what the dare says." I wave my wand, and in a flash of light, the orange-haired young man turns into a parrot with rainbow-colored wing-feathers, and body feathers the exact same color his hair was.

Crow the Parrot squawks several times, but because he's a parrot and they can't form their own words, he doesn't speak. The entire time, Joseph is laughing his head off and prodding the bird-man, incessantly saying, "Mister Bird! Mister Bird! HAHAHAHA!"

"I have to admit, that's an ingenious idea," Yusei says. "But… how long does he have to stay that way?"

"Until the end of the chapter," I reply. Then I look at the next card and scowl. "Dang it, I should have done this one first. Now Crow can't exactly hand it out…"

"You want me to read it?" Sky asks.

"Eh, sure." I give it to her.

She starts to read it, but stops and laughs. "Are we seriously going to do this? It's fitting punishment, but… I'm pretty sure someone," she looks at Meri and Shade as she says that, "is going to take it over the top."

"Here, let me edit it. Again." I add a second note at the bottom of the card and hand it back.

_Request by: amk8930_

_Receiver: Jack_

_Dare: __He gets kicked in the nuts every time he says something about himself._

_Edit: Any time someone says his name he gets kicked._

_Edit 2: Only counts once per person except if he's the one that says it._

Across the room, everyone either laughs or giggles a little, except for Jack, whose face turns bright red.

"Hey, just be glad I added the second edit, because otherwise one person repeating your name over and over again would count one kick per time," I say.

Meri grins evilly and laughs. "I would totally be the one doing that." She puts her book down and stands up. "Well, if no one else is going to go first… Jack."

Her grin grows wider as the blonde's face empties of all color. "Uhm… I need to… uh… go to the bathroom," he stutters. Jack stands up and starts to walk to the aforementioned room.

"Hey! Come back here, coward!" Meri shouts, and chases after him.

Instead of locking himself in the bathroom, Jack darts out the main door, Meri close in pursuit. _'Drat, that door was supposed to be locked,'_ I think. I sigh, "Shade, Joseph, go make sure she doesn't take it over-the-top."

"No need to send 'em!" Lucy's voice echoes from the doorway.

The white-haired girl struts into the room, force fields around Jack, Meri, and Lester (who is asleep and, for some reason, wearing a fluffy pink princess dress). The force fields make the three able to float, but Lucy controls where they go.

I look at Jack, whose face is green now, and it looks like he's in a ton of pain. "Three times," he moans, "she kicked me three times."

"Uhm… okay, I think that's enough of kicking him there. Any other time, kick him in the shin, alright?"

"But that's no fun!" Meri cries, her voice muffled by the force field. "You should've seen how he fell after I kicked him!"

"Mhmm, well, enough torturing him. Lucy, put them down," I say. "By the way, why the heck is Lester wearing that?"

Lucy shrugs, "He was out cold and wearing it when I found him."

"Wait a second!" Leo interrupts. "Why is _Lester_ here?"

I look over at the green-haired boy, "Oh, you thought this was limited to good guys, didn't you? Well, someone submitted an idea by PM and it involves Lester and Primo… so I might as well bring them in sooner rather than later. Of course, only one new addition per chapter, so Primo will have to wait."

Crow-the-parrot squawks loudly as to protest me bringing in two of the Emperors of Yliaster. Or he could just be angry at the fact that Rudolph is on his back and trying to make him fly around the room.

"Enough!" I shout, and everyone in the room freezes and stops talking.

Lester grumbles a little and sits up. He mutters something, and then realizes what he is wearing. "PRIMO! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU THIS TIME! I'M GOING TO TAKE YOUR SWORD AND STAB IT THROUGH YOUR—"

"That explains the dress," I say, satisfied at getting an answer.

Lester stops mid-rant and glares at me. "Who are you? Never mind that, how the hell did you get into my room?"

"I'm Shimmering-Sky, and, for the record, this is definitely not your room," I reply.

He stops glaring at me and looks around the room. "No! Not… not _you_ guys!"

"Well, we're not happy either!" Leo says. "She's trapped us here for a game of truth-or-dare, and I guess you're a part of it now."

I quickly fill in Lester with the rules of the game and also tell him that he's lucky this chapter and doesn't have to receive any truths or dares yet. He shuts up and sits in the corner where my muses are. Meri, Shade, and Lucy instantly accept him as a friend (because that's just how they are).

"ANYWAYS," I say, "back to the task at hand. I'm going to use a truth this time. Luna?"

I hand her the paper, and she reads it off.

_Request by: amk8930_

_Receiver: Leo_

_Truth: If you could let me (Luna) date any one of our friends, who would it be, and why?_

Leo seems to have been expecting something more on the evil side of things, because all he does is make some odd squeaking noises and open and shut his mouth for a few moments.

"So, what's your answer?" I ask. "Or would you rather face the Closet of Doom?"

"Dexter!" he blurts out. "I'd, uh, I'd be cool with Luna dating Dexter. We've known him the longest, Sly is… really creepy, and… I don't really know about Bob."

"…Okay, that's nice to hear," I say, nodding. "But… I think I have time for one more request. A dare whose sender is specifically Sky."

"Let me see it then," my OC says, holding out her hand. I give it to her.

_Request by: Ulrich362_

_Receiver: Leo_

_Dare: Give Luna an hour to do your makeup._

"Eh…" Leo groans.

"Don't worry," Luna smiles, "I won't put _too_ much on you."

**XXX**

"So? What do you think?" Luna asks, stepping out from the bathroom, Leo reluctantly in tow. His face is clearly covered in makeup—very light foundation underneath bright blush, a great deal of mascara, blue eyeliner, and blue eye shadow. He scowls at me and sits down.

I try to keep myself from laughing, understanding Leo's pain. I don't like makeup at all (I can't _stand_ it), and yet last year, at my dance recital, it felt like I had to wear everything under the sun for it. Not once, but three times (pictures, dress rehearsal, and the actual thing).

"Aw, come on Leo, you should lighten up a little," Akiza says. "You _do_ look pretty."

Everyone laughs.

"Okay, that's all for now," I say, once everyone stops laughing.

**~To be continued~**

_Any more requests? Leave them in a review or send them to me in a PM. If one you've submitted hasn't appeared yet, then I still have to get around to it, I just either don't have the necessary characters (yet), or you submitted several others that I did use this chapter. I'm open to pretty much all ideas, so don't be afraid to leave one!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Note: This chapter is dedicated to Meri, both my friend and the muse. Happy Birthday Meri!**_

**Chapter 3**

I continue to laugh as I write down the last dare on a note card. "Man, my youngest sister never fails to make me laugh, even if she doesn't mean to…"

"Out of curiosity, what did she do?" Yusei asks.

"Well, I was re-watching the beginning of the Ark Cradle part," I begin. "My sister decided to watch it with me. Keep in mind that I was watching the Japanese version, starting from the very end of your Duel with Aporia. Her first comment was something along the lines of, 'So they talk in Spanish and the English words appear on the bottom of the screen?'"

Instantly all of the 5Ds characters either facepalm or, in the case of Leo, do an anime-style fall. Clearly trying not to laugh, Yusei asks, "Anything else?"

"Well, there was this one scene where Jack's trench coat was _really_ defying gravity, and she though it looked like a skirt…"

This one gets laughs from everyone except Jack, who stands up and adamantly says, "Where is this sister of yours? Jack Atlas does _not_ wear a skirt!"

Meri kicks the back of his leg. "What? I thought the dare from the last chapter was still up?"

"Oh, it is," I reply. "Of course you would remember it." I look back at my note cards. "Oh, Shade! Your turn to fetch the new guest. It was originally going to be Primo, but someone submitted an idea that I'm all to eager to accept, so…"

The muse in question stands up, a gleeful (and evil) tint in his eyes. "Who do you need me to fetch?"

I whisper the name into his ear. "But no fire, and for crying out loud, don't shove him in a sack and toss him through a magic portal. Or _anything_ involving a sack."

"Very well." He vanishes in a cloud of smoke.

"…If he's not fetching Primo, then who is he getting?" Lester asks.

"You'll find out soon enough," I reply, grinning. "But for now, onto the first request. Seems like this one reader has a thing for Leo receiving stuff from Luna…" I hand Luna the first note card.

_Request by: amk8930_

_Receiver: Leo_

_Dare: __You have to wear the forest green short shorts that I wore in episode 152, until the end of the chapter._

"Wait, _what_?" Leo protests, jumping up.

"In fact, this person even wrote out how it should go. Therefore…" I snap my fingers.

Instantly, Leo's pants suddenly change into Luna's short shorts. He quickly leans over from just how tight and short they are. He then has to slowly waddle over to his sister. "How on Earth can you wear these?" Leo shouts, "they're so tight and so short!"

Luna smiles, shrugs, and replies, "I love them that way. In fact, it's the way all of mine are."

"You are crazy!" he shouts, "and so is anyone else who would wear these!"

"Okay, onto the next dare…!" I start to say.

A loud crash echoes from outside the door, and it flies open. Shade drags someone along after him. His "prisoner" protests loudly to being dragged by his ear, and I can see he has a bump on the back of his head that has just started to form. Maybe he hit his head and made that crashing sound? Regardless—

"Kalin?" Yusei asks. "What are you doing here?"

"I have no idea!" the icy-blue-haired man replies. "Would you let go of me?!" he shouts at Shade.

"Sure thing. You're here, after all." Shade lets go of Kalin's ear.

I quickly fill in Kalin with what's going on here. The last thing I say is that he's here because a dare was submitted with him as the recipient, and I just couldn't pass on it.

"I hate you," he replies, once I finish.

I smile. "Oh, I know you do. ANYWAYS, back to the dare I was _going_ to deal out before those two came back. Jack, you get to hand this one out…" I hand him over the card.

He scowls at me and reads it off.

_Request by: Ra2344_

_Receiver: Crow_

_Dare: Get chased by a bunch of rabid fangirls._

Instantly, Crow glares at me. "Okay, first, shouldn't that be a dare for Jack? Second of all…" The color drains from his face. "Can I choose to just do the parrot dare again?"

"Why, you got something against fangirls?" Lucy asks, grinning wildly.

"N-No, it's just…" He clearly tries to come up with a response, but fails and throws his arm up in defeat.

"As for your first question, the review said you, and since it was a guest review, I couldn't PM them," I say. "Well, time for the dare."

I pull something out of my bag—some sort of magic dust—and throw it onto Crow. He vanishes in a puff of smoke. When I turn on the TV, the screen shows Crow in the middle of an arena. Surrounding him is a crowd of girls—most of them teens, but in one case an eight-year-old—all of them wearing T-shirts or jackets that have Crow's face on them. The majority of them also have Crow plushies or something. It even seems like one of them is a voodoo doll…

"…F***." Crow says.

Instantly I mute the TV, expecting him to shout even more vulgar words as he hurdles over the crowd of girls and starts running like his life depends on it. Which it probably does… Anyways, I let him stay in the arena for about twenty minutes until I teleport him back.

His jacket is missing, his clothes are horribly torn, his boots caked with mud and dead grass, and there are a lot of scratch marks on his face and arms.

I smile sheepishly at him and snap my fingers. The scratch marks are gone, and his clothes are back to normal.

Crow doesn't say anything, but walks straight to the bathroom and locks the door.

I frown. "Well, looks like _that_ dare will have to wait then…" I mumble to myself, remembering one of the many Faithshipping ones submitted. Oh well, there are still a bunch of others. I look at my cards and quickly decide to do the one that I needed Kalin for… I laugh and say, "Meri? You can read this one."

She grins. "Is it for Jack?"

"No, it's not for Jack," I say, rolling my eyes. "Read it yourself."

"Okay…" Meri takes the card.

_Request by: mcdinh_

_Receiver: Kalin_

_Dare: Go to the Distortion World, find a Pok__é__mon named Giratina, and bring it to Shimmering-Sky._

Meri looks up. "Giratina is that one dragon-thing with two formes, kind of based on the devil, right?"

"It is indeed."

"Just what I needed," Kalin mumbles.

"Oh, don't worry, you aren't going alone," I say.

My bag of magic expels a belt with a small pouch on one side and three shrunk Pokéballs on the other. I hand it over to Kalin, who stares at it for a moment before putting it on. "Do I need to explain how to use it?" I ask.

"I'll figure it out myself," he retorts.

"Fine. Oh, the pouch holds all the Pokéballs you need," I say, before throwing some of the magic dust on him and he too turns into a cloud of smoke.

The resulting scene is rather humorous, because Kalin finds Giratina almost instantly—or rather, Giratina finds him. The legendary Pokémon is clearly not happy about someone trespassing in its domain, and attacks with Dragon Pulse. Kalin nearly gets blown up.

The ex-Dark Signer quickly adapts, though, and figures out what Pokémon I had given him: a Torterra, a Staraptor, and a Luxray. He withdraws the Torterra instantly; likely realizing the Grass-and-Ground-Type doesn't offer a decent moveset against a Pokémon like Giratina.

Luxray and Staraptor, on the other hand, start attacking the great dragon, even without commands from Kalin. They didn't seem to do much of anything, until Kalin catches on and starts shouting commands like "Brave Bird" and "Thunder!"

Giratina still puts up one heck of a fight, spamming the use of its signature move Shadow Force and also of Ancientpower. But eventually its moves become somewhat sluggish, and Kalin removes one of the empty Pokéballs from the pouch. "You're mine!" he shouts, throwing the ball.

It hits Giratina's chest and opens, sucking the legendary into it. It twitches once, twice, three times… Click.

I snap my fingers and Kalin reappears in the room. He offers me a half smile and hands over the Pokéball. "I hope that mcdinh is happy."

I accept the Pokéball, look at it for a moment, and toss it over to Meri. "Here, you can have Giratina. Happy Birthday!"

Everyone turns to Meri. "Wait, it's your birthday?" Yusei asks.

Meri nods and catches the Pokéball. "Yep! And… Woot! Now I can wreck havoc with my dinos _and_ a dragon!"

"You cannot have Giratina eat Jack," I say, sighing and realizing what she wants to do. "Or anyone else for that matter. Just don't use it to severely injure or kill someone."

Meri's face falls a little. "Poop. But I can destroy stuff, right?"

"Yes, you can destroy stuff with Giratina," I say, knowing that she'll do it regardless of what I say. "Again, Happy Birthday."

"Okay! I have something to do," she announces, and leaves.

"…Are we supposed to get her something?" Akiza asks after she leaves.

"Nah, I'm sure Giratina is good… for now," I reply. "Anyways, back to the requests. I'm going to fit one more in here, a truth." I peak at Leo, who is still moaning on the floor about the tightness of his shorts. "Looks like it's going to be the one for Jack. Sky, you want to read it?"

"No problem," Sky says.

_Request by: amk8930_

_Receiver: Jack_

_Truth: Is there any flavor of Ramen that you hate?_

Jack snorts. "That's not a real question. Of _course_ there isn't; Jack Atlas loves all kinds of Ramen and that's final."

Then he suddenly grunts in pain and jumps off his bean-bag. Lucy stands behind it, smiling like a maniac. "Well, Meri's not here, so _someone_ had to kick him," she says.

I facepalm. "What am I going to do with you, Lucy?" I mutter. Then I shrug. "I think I'm going to stop the chapter here… Oh yeah!"

I snap my fingers, and Leo's shorts return to his normal ones.

"The relief!" he shouts. "The loose-fitting relief!" He stays on the floor though.

**~To be continued~**

_So, requests are always good! I might not get to them all in the order that you submit them, though. It depends. Oh yeah, Meri also says that she's open to truths now. If you can think of anything, please submit it to me, whether it's in a review or PM!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**As a fair warning, there is probably going to be some OOC in this chapter. Oh, and I just realized I never did the disclaimer. Well, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds or Frozen (that comes into play at the very beginning). Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 4**

As I copy down the last dare, I glance out the window. The snow is coming down heavily now, and my mind instantly goes to what my friends did at lunch two days ago. "Do you want to build a snowman?" I start to sing. "Come on let's go and play."

"I never see you anymore," Meri picks up. "Come out the door."

I grin, "It's like you've gone away…!"

Everyone else except Lester, Shade, and Rudolph join in the song. We sing the rest of it, and when we get to the end, everyone starts laughing. But then we stop, and everyone looks at Jack.

"Uh, Jack, were you singing with us?" I ask.

"O-Of course not," he scoffs.

"You totally were!" Crow exclaims. "Hahaha, you really _are_ a softie on the inside!"

_Thwack_. Jack smacks the side of Crow's head, knocking him to the ground. "I am _not_ a softie," he says.

"Hey!" Crow quickly pulls himself off of the ground and goes to fight back, but I step between the two.

"Calm down Crow, you'll get your revenge," I say. "One of the dares didn't specify who they wanted to hand it out, so I'll let you do it."

Crow grins, "Alright, give it to me!"

"Not now," I reply. "There are a few others that I want to do first. But also… Meri, it's your turn to fetch the new guest."

"Sweet!" she exclaims, vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

I roll my eyes. I guess she already knew who I wanted her to get. I just hope she doesn't try to hurt him… Then again, he _is_ an antagonist, so I'm sure she won't hurt him. "Okay… well, the first one we have is a truth. However… it's a truth that affects _everyone_… except my muses and Sky, of course."

"Ooh, can I hand it out?" Lucy asks.

"Eh, sure…"

"Wait, what kind of a truth is it that everyone needs to answer?" Yusei asks.

"Just wait," I reply, handing the card to Lucy.

She grins as she reads the card.

_Request by: IronChainDragon_

_Receiver: Everyone_

_Truth: Name the person you have a crush on._

Instantly everyone stops talking and freezes up. Basically, the reaction I expected from them all. The 5Ds characters all refuse to make eye contact with me as I look at them all. I chuckle a little. "So… what'll it be? Answer the question, or face the Closet of Doom? I suggest answering it, because in addition to the normal creepiness it has, there's a _Red-Eyes Black Dragon_ in it."

"Hmph, fine, you really want an answer?" Lester unfolds his arms and jumps off the counter he'd been sitting on. He smiles at a certain green-haired girl. "Luna," he says.

"Stay away from my sister, you creep!" Leo growls, stepping in front of Luna.

The Emperor laughs, "I was just kidding. I don't like anyone, actually. Unless you count Primo's girlfriend because of the fact that we're technically the same person?"

"No, I don't think that counts," I reply, shrugging. "Okay, so we have one. How about the rest of you?"

"Uhm…" Luna trails off and stares at Leo. "Well… I think… I really like… uh… Dexter."

Her brother heaves a sigh of relief. "Okay, I'm totally fine with that."

"We know," I say, remembering the previous truth he'd been submitted to. "You mind going next, Leo?"

"Ah?" His face pales and he looks at the ground. "I… uh…" He licks his lips, still staring at the ground. "Patty," Leo eventually says.

"Patty?" I rack my brain, because the name sounds familiar. Patty… Patty… "Oh! That friend from Duel Academy!"

"Y-Yeah… Were you expecting someone else?"

I shrug. "Actually, out of all the main characters of 5Ds, I don't ship you with anyone," I reply. "I guess the Patty thing is good to know for future reference…"

"And blackmail," Lucy adds, revealing the video camera in her hands. "C'mon you wimps! I can't believe the younger ones went first!"

"Misty."

All eyes land on Kalin, who is leaning back in his bean-bag, arms crossed behind his head. His eyes are shut, but then he opens them. "What? It's the truth. Plus, she likes me back."

"ERGH!" Akiza exclaims. Her hands fly to her face. "That…! DISGUSTING!"

"You _do_ have a bad timing when it comes to calling her," Kalin says, smirking.

"…I don't want to know," I say. Then I go through a mental checklist of who has and hasn't answered the question. "Alright… Jack, Crow, Yusei, and Akiza. Who's next?"

Crow mumbles something, but not loud enough for me to hear it.

"What was that?" I ask.

"Oh, I just said who I liked," he replies. "You never said we had to say their name loud enough for you to hear it."

Jack snorts and crosses his arms. "So basically, you're too chicken to tell us her name."

"You're one to talk! You still haven't answered the question!" Crow retorts.

I press a hand to my forehead as the two get into an argument. "Will both of you shut up?!" I shout. When they both glare at me, I continue, "Crow, that most certainly doesn't count. You have to say her name loud enough for us to hear. Jack, as soon as Crow says the name of his crush, you have to say yours. End of story."

"Fine!" Crow exclaims, throwing his arms up in defeat. "You really want my answer? Sherry! I. Have. A. Crush. On. Sherry. Happy now?"

"Extremely!" I say, smiling. "She _is_ the one I ship you with, after all."

The ginger rolls his eyes and plops down onto one of the bean-bags.

"So… looks like it's your turn, Jack," Lucy says, pointing her camera at the blonde. "Will you answer willingly, or do I have to kick you again?"

Jack's face turns bright pink as he subconsciously rubs his back. "…I…" He swallows. "Carly."

"YES! I KNEW IT!" Lucy exclaims happily. "Now to find Carly and show her this…" She jumps up and goes to leave.

"Lucy, sit down," I say. "Meri is already getting the new guest for this chapter. I'm sure Carly will be the new guest eventually, but for now, you'll have to hold on to that video. By the way, keep it rolling. Yusei and Akiza have yet to admit who they like."

The two in question blush and look away.

Excitement courses through my veins, because I ship those two _soooooo_ much… "Okay, which one of you is going to go first? Or are you going to say your answers at the same time?"

Yusei and Akiza exchange a glance, and Yusei sighs. "You _really_ want our answers, don't you?"

"Well, it's not like we _don't_ know what they are already," I say, "but it'll be better if you just go ahead and say it."

"Akiza," Yusei says.

"Yusei," Akiza says at the same time.

The two blush again and look at each other.

Inside, my stomach is doing backflips from happiness. _'Yes, they finally admitted it!'_ I think. _'I guess it'll make a couple of the dares I have a lot easier…'_ "Okay, that took a lot longer than I thought it would," I say. "Speaking of which, why is Meri taking so long?"

The door explodes inward (and I _do_ mean explodes), and in storms a certain antagonist, clearly livid. "YUSEI FUDO!" Primo shouts. "This time I'm going to defeat you!"

"Primo, you bastard!" Lester declares, charging the older Emperor. "I can't believe you put me in that stupid princess outfit, again!"

"What the…! Lester?" Primo says, surprised as Lester tackles him. "What are you talking about? That was one time!"

"Then explain how I was in it when that girl," he points at Lucy, "brought me here?!"

"How the hell should I know?" Primo replies. Then he stops and looks around. "Actually… where is this?"

"My house," I reply. "I'm Shimmering-Sky. You might have heard of me?"

"Oh yeah, that fanfiction author," he says. "That one story of yours… Rewind? I liked all the death scenes."

"Death scenes?!" Crow exclaims. "I _knew_ you were keeping something from me…"

My eyes widen and I pull the Everything Shield out from my bag of magic. "S-Stay away from me… I have the Everything Shield…"

"You could just banish him to the Closet of Doom," Shade says. "I would love to see any of the people here face it."

"Ah… Yes, I actually have the perfect thing for that!" I say, remembering the one sort-of dare that I didn't originally have a plan for. I quickly write it down on a notecard, with one edit at the end. Then I hand the card to Sky, and she reads it off.

_Request by: Stardust854_

_Receiver: Everyone_

_Dare: Introduce them to creepypasta and show them pictures of Slendy and Jeff the Killer._

_Edit: The characters to be submitted to this are Primo, Joseph, Crow, and Akiza._

I smile in response to their shocked faces. "Well… everyone who was just named has to go into the Closet of Doom. Everything for the dare is already inside."

"I hate you," Crow says.

**XXX**

About an hour later, I let the four out of the closet. Primo seems perfectly fine, and Joseph just seems a bit… off. As for Crow and Akiza, they're both extremely pale and they sit down without saying anything.

"Hmph, if that's the worst you can throw at me, I feel sorry for you," Primo says.

Meri glares at him. "Can we use _that_ dare next? On him? Please?"

"No," I say firmly. It's much too early to use the one she wants.

"Tch. Well, when we use it, I want it to be used on Primo or Jack." She thinks it over for a moment. "Actually, use it on Jack. I really want it to be used on Jack."

"What is she talking about?" Jack asks.

"You'll see… eventually…" I say. "I think there's time for one more dare. Crow, are you up to handing one out?"

"Yeah… I think so…" the ginger whispers.

I hand him the card.

_Request by: mcdinh_

_Receiver: Jack_

_Dare: Yusei gets full possession of _Red Dragon Archfiend_ for at least a week._

"What?!" Jack exclaims. "No one gets to have _Red Dragon Archfiend_ other than me!"

"Oh yeah? What about the battle against Z-ONE?" I ask.

"Th-That was different!"

"Do you really want to face the Closet of Doom over this?" I ask.

He scowls. "Fine." Jack whips the card out of his Deck and throws it to Yusei. "I'm guessing this is revenge for when I took _Stardust Dragon_?"

"That's what mcdinh said," I reply.

**~To be continued~**

_Alright, that's the chapter! I hope everyone liked it. If you have any ideas, please leave them in a review or send them to me in a PM! Either way works! Until next time!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for the delay! I was busy with school stuff, and then I got writer's block for half a day, and then when I overcame it, my family went to the Biltmore Estate for a day. Either way, here's the chapter!_

**Chapter 5**

"…That seems to be all of them for this chapter," I mumble to myself. Looking at the cards, I smile. I know what one is going first. I hand it to Luna, the person who is supposed to send it. "Okay, are you guys ready for the next round?"

"Yes!" Meri and Lucy chime simultaneously. Everyone else grumbles a little or says nothing.

"Great enthusiasm Meri and Lucy, because the first dare involves the both of you," I say.

"Finally!" Lucy exclaims. "I thought I'd _never_ get something."

Luna peers at the card, "It also involves… the rest of the muses, Crow, Jack, and Primo." She looks at me. "Are you sure this is a good idea? Someone is going to get hurt."

"It'll be fine, read it off," I reply, waving a hand like I'm dismissing the danger.

"Okay," the green-haired girl says, her tone of voice like she's not completely sure.

_Request by: Ulrich362_

_Receivers: All muses, Primo, Crow, and Jack_

_Dare: Watch Nyan Cat for three hours straight._

"Three hours?!" Jack protests. "No way am I listening to it for that long!"

Meri kicks him, because I have yet to revoke the earlier dare.

I smile, "You aren't _listening_ to it, you're _watching_ it. As in, you'll hear the repetitive music while watching me try to play the game." I don't feel like listening to them protest it any more, and so I snap my fingers. The recipients of the dare vanish. As I turn the TV back on, we can see them in a room void of everything except light and white walls.

Now I pull up the Nyan Cat game on my laptop, and start playing it. As I do this, the walls in the other room start showing larger versions of what is on my laptop.

"_ARF! ARF!" _Rudolph launches his tiny body at one of the portrayals of the Pop-Tart cat, barking incessantly. He hits the wall and hangs there for a moment before slowly sliding down it, almost comically. Thankfully, he doesn't try attacking Nyan Cat again. He still, however, barks at the thing.

Shade sighs and presses a hand to his forehead. He mutters something I can't hear. Knowing him, it was probably some sort of horrid death threat. Last time someone annoyed him, he drafted a list of twenty-seven different ways to kill them, with help from Meri and Lucy. Honestly, I question my sanity and theirs sometimes.

Joseph grins, his smile reaching from ear to ear. _"I love this song!"_ he announces, and starts attempting to sing along to it. Of course, since it's in Japanese and freakishly fast, he's really just saying random syllables that sometimes line up with the actual song.

"_Hah, this is nothing!"_ Lucy says. _"I played this game for _four_ hours straight a few months ago!"_ She then proceeds to yell orders at what I'm supposed to do. Thank goodness I'm a good multitasker; otherwise I would have lost several times by now.

"_I agree,"_ Meri says. She joins in with Lucy, shouting commands at me. Except her commands are the wrong ones.

I don't react fast enough, and the Pop-Tart cat hits a vegetable, restarting the game. I scowl and continue to play. At least the song just keeps playing.

"Kill me now," Jack says.

Crow says nothing, but starts banging his head against a wall.

Primo also says nothing, sits on the floor, closes his eyes, and covers his ears. Then he starts spewing profanity.

Geez, all because of a stupid game?

**XXX**

About two hours, several failed escape attempts by the older guys, and Crow getting his nose broken, Meri suddenly exclaims, _"Oh! Shimmering-Sky forgot to take Giratina from me!"_

Oops.

My muse pulls out the Pokéball, and suddenly the six-legged, winged creature fills up half of the room. _"To the Distortion World!"_ she chimes, and both her and Giratina vanish into a portal. Every once in a while, miniature portals would appear, and a boulder or an uprooted tree would fly out of it and hit somebody. Then it escalated to demonic fire coming through the portals.

"Sky, go find Meri and make her stop that," I say.

**XXX**

By the time the dare is over, Primo has been set on fire (twice), Jack about a dozen times, and the others just pelted by the other objects. Other than that, a lot less chaos happened than I expected to. Seriously, I was expecting someone in there to be used as a battering ram…

"That was the worst three hours of my life," Primo says, plopping down on a lone bean-bag that had been tossed against the wall.

"Really? What about when your girlfriend died?" Lester asks, laughing a little.

"…Second worst."

"Okay…" I look back at my cards.

"Hey, what in the world is the penguin doing here?" Meri asks, pointing at a penguin who is waddling around near Yusei.

"Hmm? Oh, that's Mumble. Remember, from mcdinh's story? She's letting me borrow him for the chapter," I reply. "Also, she said that if anyone, namely Primo and Lester, hurts, kills, or eats him… uh, 'I will either let a) let Shimmering-Sky throw you into the Closet of Doom b) let my Rayquaza chase you, or c) slice both of you with a sword' as she put it."

"Why was that directed towards me?" Lester asks.

"Who the heck would eat a penguin?" Crow adds.

"Eskimos?" Leo offers.

"Wrong hemisphere," I say, facepalming. "I have no idea why it was directed towards the two of you, and I also don't know who would eat a penguin." I look back at my cards and smile. "Here, this one doesn't specify a sender, but I'm sure someone wants a little revenge on Luna?"

Primo snatches the card from my hand.

_Request by: mcdinh_

_Receiver: Luna_

_Truth: What would you do if you found Leo, Yusei, Jack, or Crow reading your diary?_

"Hmph! This isn't revenge in the slightest," the red-eyed man mumbles.

"Well, too bad," I say. Then I turn to Luna. "So, what's your answer?"

The girl doesn't say anything for a moment. Then Luna sighs and replies, "I'd probably throw whatever I have on hand at them. And then some. If it was Jack or Crow, I'd probably throw more stuff at them."

"Oh come on!" Crow exclaims. "Why would you throw more stuff at me? It's not like I've tried to annoy you at all!"

"Well, Leo is my brother and already _has_ read my diary for about five minutes before I caught him," she says, "and Yusei is like the older brother I never had."

"Uh, Luna, I'm the older one, so you _do_ have an older brother…" Leo mumbles.

"…Not now, Leo," Luna says, glancing at her twin. She shrugs, turning back to Crow. "So, yeah. That's my reasoning."

I clap my hands together to keep a full-on argument from erupting (because one was definitely about to start). Everyone stares at me, and I grin. "Okay, so… I have a dare but I don't think it's appropriate for the younger people here to watch. Leo, Luna, Joseph, and Lester… you're going to have to go outside while I do it."

"Hey! Just because I _look_ like I'm twelve doesn't mean I _am_!" Lester snarls. "I'm an android, remember? I'm technically older than you are!"

I roll my eyes, but he _does_ have a point. "Alright, Lester can stay."

The twins and Joseph leave without trying to argue with me, but Leo does mutter something about this not being fair. Joseph closes the door behind him.

"What kind of a dare is it that you have to send them out for?" Yusei asks.

"One that you're going to thank me for doing IronChainDragon's truth last chapter," I say. "Because it's a FaithShipping dare. Also one that Akiza is supposed to hand out." I pass her the card, and she reluctantly takes it. Reluctantly because she seems a little nervous, not that she doesn't want to do whatever it says.

_Request by: amk8930_

_Receiver: Yusei_

_Dare: In mcdinh's story, Akiza had to do five suggestive things to Yusei. Now, Yusei has to do some to Akiza._

The spiky-haired Duelist's face turns bright pink. He opens his mouth, but no words come out. Yusei closes his mouth, and then tries to speak again. Still nothing.

Akiza's face is a similar shade of pink, which is almost the same color as her hair.

"You still have that camera, right Lucy?" Crow asks.

The white-haired, red-eyed girl grins and waves it at him. "Dude, you didn't even need to ask."

"…So, uhm… what am I supposed to do, exactly?" Yusei asks, finally regaining his voice. "I don't, uh…"

"I don't either," I reply, "since I don't like watching or reading or talking about stuff like this. Anyone else have something?"

Oh, someone has something, alright. But it's someone I wasn't expecting to reply. _Lester_ walks over to Yusei and whispers something in his ear. The latter's eyes widen and he instinctively smacks the boy. The sound of bone cracking on metal echoes, and Yusei cradles the hand he had whacked Lester with. The entire scene happens in a span of three seconds, leaving me utterly confused and amused at the same time.

Lester smirks and sits back down.

Yusei, still in pain, manages to say, "Where the heck did you learn that?"

"I read it in Primo's diary," the youngest Emperor of Yliaster replies, still smirking.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Primo shouts, jumping up. His sword (well, half a sword, since it's still broken) materializes in his hand, and he pins Lester to the wall, pressing the sword to his throat.

"You heard me," Lester replies. Then he manages to kick Primo, knocking him away.

"That's the last fucking straw, Lester! I'm going to—"

I snap my fingers, and the two Emperors vanish. That was getting too out of hand for a room with this many people in it. They can duke it out in the Closet of Doom… or whatever happens to them in there.

"Aw, I wanted to hear what he was going to do to Lester," Lucy whines. "You're no fun."

"So then why did I let you start writing this?" I retort. "There are limits, Lucy. I'm sure if I let you hear Primo's threat, you'd turn it into an overly evil idea, collaborate with Meri on it, and then force me to add it to Blazing Shadows, Blue Sky, or Crimson Feathers. Most likely Crimson Feathers, considering what you want to happen in it and its sequel…"

My muse puffs out her cheeks, annoyed, and sits back down.

"Oh, Yusei? Don't think you're getting out of this," I say. "Does anyone know what he can do?"

"I might have something," Jack says.

**XXX**

So, once Yusei is given a half-decent plan that I don't care to listen to, he tries to do the suggestive poses and looks. I close my eyes and look down, facepalming because it's just too hard to look at.

Yusei must realize this, and pretty much stops trying.

Akiza then stands up and goes over to him. "Yusei. Just do one thing for me." Yusei looks a bit frightened. "Just smile for me."

Yusei does and Akiza leans in for a deep kiss. When she leans back, she says, "You don't need to do any teasing acts. You look beautiful just being you… and I love your smile."

I melt a little on the inside, just like I did when I saw the extensive library at the Biltmore Estate earlier today. This was actually how I pictured it going down, so… yeah, pretty happy now.

"Oh, you didn't bring any new people in this chapter," Kalin comments, interrupting the entire mood. "Why's that?"

"The only two dares I have are for characters I think should be brought in later," I say. "Also, the Nyan Cat thing kinda occupied all of my muses. So… no new character this chapter. Maybe if I get a new truth or dare…"

**~To be continued~**

_Please, if you have any ideas, get them to me somehow!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Oops, sorry for waiting so long to update. Well, the first like, third of this chapter is basically what happened to me as I beat _Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy_. So, _major_ but at the same time not exactly major spoilers about it in that section. If you don't want to see the spoilers, skip down to where the chapter returns to my (Shimmering-Sky's) POV. Because the chunk with the spoilers is in Sky's POV._

_Uh, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds, the Professor Layton franchise, or Rune Factory (yeah, that comes into play)._

**Chapter 6**

*Sky's POV*

I stare across the room at my author. She's sitting, curled up against the wall, clutching her 3DS and staring at it intensely. Rudolph is on her head, Lucy and Joseph on her left, and Shade on her right. Meri is across the room, hands over her ears, and she's muttering something about "No spoilers."

"_If you step into the beams of light, you will die!"_ a female voice echoes from the game.

"W-What?" Shimmering-Sky gasps.

"That can't be right!" Lucy exclaims. "Luke and Professor Layton _can't_ die! This is the end of the _prequel_ trilogy!"

"Sssssh!" Shade hisses. "Oh look, Luke's the first one to try to help…"

The group of four people and one dog fall silent, and the game continues. It plays some really cool music for a while, but it gets drowned out by people screaming. I have a suspicion that they're being murdered…

Then everything goes silent for a moment as my author closes her 3DS. She stares blankly at the space the top screen was at, and she makes this weird moaning sound. All of her muses look horrified as well—which is a huge surprise.

"But… they… that…" Lucy stutters.

"How…? No way…" Joseph adds.

I'm just going to leave them to that. I'm sure Shimmering-Sky will want to get out a chapter of Shimmer once she's done. I'll make myself useful and copy down the dares…

**XXX**

When I return, all of them—save Meri, who is still trying to ignore them—are balling their eyes out. The 3DS is put up though.

"What just happened?" I ask.

"Aurora!" Shimmering-Sky sobs.

"W-Worse that Claire! Oh my gosh, how is that even possible?!" Lucy exclaims, wiping away her tears. She suddenly gets this weird grin on her face. "Idea! I have an idea!" And she vanishes.

I have a bad feeling about that 'idea' of hers…

**XXX**

*Shimmering-Sky's POV*

I wipe away the last of my tears. "Sorry you had to see that. Professor Layton games have a tendency to make me cry at the end, and _The Azran Legacy_ was no exception. Actually, I think _The Curious Village_ was the only one that _didn't_ make me cry…"

Sky waves her hand dismissively. "It's fine, I've just… never seen your muses exhibit emotion like that. Seriously, I've seen them excited, angry, happy, and annoyed. But never… sad."

"You need to watch me play some of my games more often," I say. "Let's see… that level of crying happened at the end of _Professor Layton and the Unwound Future_ and all of the _Pokémon Mystery Dungeon _games, bar _Gates to Infinity_. So this isn't the first time." I shrug. "Alright, it's probably time to get back to the other characters and add another installment to Shimmer…"

**XXX**

I look at my notecards—thanking Sky again for copying them down as I was too absorbed in my game… "Hmm… Meri, I need you to fetch Lester and Primo out of the Closet of Doom."

My muse finally uncovers her ears. "What was that?"

"Go get Lester and Primo." I resist the urge to yell what happened at the end of _The Azran Legacy_.

"Fine," she says. "I'm going to need Kitty, though."

I pause for a moment. "I'm letting mcdinh borrow Giratina," I say.

"…Then I'm going to need a pair of scissors," Meri says. She looks quite annoyed at the fact that I won't give her back Giratina.

I shiver a little, remembering a conversation we had a few days ago. "Uhm… I'd rather not…"

"It's either scissors or Kitty," she insists.

"Fine…" I pull out a pair of purple scissors—kids style—and toss them to her.

She catches them, grins, and walks into the Closet.

"What in the world is she going to do with a pair of scissors?" Akiza asks.

"Don't ask," I reply. I look back at my cards. "Well, to pass the time… here Akiza, you get to hand out the first of the dares."

The magenta-haired Duelist raises an eyebrow, but accepts the card.

_Request by: amk8930_

_Receiver: Crow_

_Dare: Someone gets to shave your hair._

Crow stares at me for a moment, and a hand goes to his hair. "I… have to go to the… uh… bathroom," he declares, running to the aforementioned room and locking himself in it.

I cross my arms. "Alright, looks like we have the first ditcher of the story," I note. I'm surprised Jack's dare of getting kicked hadn't been ditched. Then again, Meri hadn't given him much of a choice. "Well, when he comes out of there, he's going to face the Closet of Doom…"

"And over a haircut?" Yusei asks, shaking his head. "Well… I guess that's how it is."

The door to the Closet of Doom flies open, and both Primo and Lester run out of it, slamming the door shut behind them. They both look like they've walked through a furnace, and Primo is missing his metal eyepiece. Which is really awkward, because it's all wires and stuff exposed now.

The two press themselves up against the door, trying to keep Meri from coming out. I almost facepalm. "You two _do_ realize she can teleport, right?"

"Why did you send her after us?" Primo demands. "Do you have _any idea_ what she tried to do?"

"No, and I don't really care. I just needed you here," I say. "As for why Meri was sent to fetch you… well…" I jab my thumb in the direction of my other muses (minus Lucy), who are all asleep. That's generally how it happens after an extremely emotional crying-fest brought on by a video game… they sleep for several hours once they calm down. Meri and Lucy are the only exceptions from this… huh. My male muses are the only ones that do that. Weird.

Meri appears in a cloud of smoke, tosses the scissors back to me, and sits down, smiling. "There you go! I got them to settle their differences _and_ come here. So, why'd you need them?"

"I'm finally using the dare that was submitted to bring the two of them here in the first place," I reply, smiling. "Leo, would you like to do the honors?" I extend the card to him.

"Does it involve hurting any of us?" Leo asks.

I assume he means the good guys. "Nope, just the two of them."

"Okay…" he reluctantly takes the card from me.

_Request by: Ulrich362_

_Receiver: Lester_

_Dare: You are Primo's slave for a week._

Primo's lone eye lights up with excitement, and Lester screams in frustration.

I laugh a little, "Sorry Lester, that's what the dare says. You aren't going to be a wimp like Crow, are you?"

The boy looks at Primo, then back at me and scowls. "Grr… I… I'll do the dare."

"Perfect," Primo says, grinning evilly. "Now, you need to…" He rattles on a long list of stupid chores for Lester to do, and the younger Emperor reluctantly leaves to go work on them back at who-knows-where.

I shrug and pull the second to last card out. "Okay, well… I was going to have Crow hand this out but… uhm… here, you can do it instead, Yusei."

He accepts the card without saying anything.

_Request by: Pimsan_

_Receiver: Luna_

_Dare: You go to the world of Rune Factory and work on a farm._

"…By the way, Pimsan said they think it fits your character, Luna," I say.

"It does," she replies. "I've played the games." She pauses for a moment. "So… how do I get there?"

"Like this." I snap my fingers, and she vanishes. Nothing appears on the screen, though, and so I say, "I'm just going to let Luna do what she wants to… Later, she can tell us about it."

Leo fidgets in his chair. "I don't like this…"

"Suck it up, Leo," Shade mumbles, rolling over.

I stare at my eldest muse for a moment. He's still asleep, so him telling Leo to suck it up surprises me… a little. I shrug; I'll just have to ask later. "Okay, time for the last one of this chapter." Hmm, but who to let hand it out? …Well, why not Kalin? I hold out the card to the icy-blue haired man.

He accepts it with a grin.

_Request by: mcdinh_

_Receiver: Jack_

_Truth: Why are you such a jackass?_

The blonde scoffs, "How dare this mcdinh say that? I am not!"

Meri lashes out from her position on the floor, kicking Jack's ankle and knocking him to the floor. Jack glares at her and stands back up.

"What about when you stole _Stardust Dragon_ and my first Duel Runner?" Yusei asks.

"Or when you ate my cereal—twice!" Crow's voice echoes from the bathroom. "I have _yet_ to get an apology!"

"Also, the fact that you seem to think the world revolves around you," I add. "I mean, you spend money that you don't have on expensive coffee, and you can't even hold a job."

"Okay! Okay! Enough!" Jack shouts. "I thought we were going to move on from what I've done!"

"That sounds like a ditch to me," Meri chimes. "Ooh, can I get Crow out of the bathroom and send them both to the Closet?"

I stare right at Jack, who pales visibly. "Sure," I say. "But no scissors."

**XXX**

About ten minutes later, Meri tosses both of the two guys into the Closet of Doom. "How long are they going to be in there?" Meri asks.

"Until next chapter," I reply. "I have a special dare planned for it, if I can figure out how it works…"

Suddenly Lucy swings the front door open, a piece of paper in one hand and a pencil in the other. "I told you I had an idea! C'mon, let me read it! I have the prologue written already!"

"No—"

Of course she ignores me and clears her throat. "'_I'm sorry, Miss Fudo. If what they claim is correct, then the three of them have been sent through a wormhole. We have no way of rescuing them…'"_

I tear the paper from Lucy's hand, and she stops talking. I give her the best death glare I can muster and say, "Lucy, we have more than enough stories to work on at the moment. It's interesting, but it needs to wait, at least until Blue Sky is finished."

Sky flinches a little. "Okay, that one line is going to have me worried about what's going to happen…"

Lucy grins. "It'll be awesome! …Once I'm allowed to write it, anyways."

**~To be continued~**

_That's the end of this one! I hope it was up to standards. Oh, and the idea that Lucy has is a crossover between Professor Layton (more specifically _The Azran Legacy_ and _The Unwound Future_, I think) and Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds. So… yeah, once I finish Blue Sky it _will_ go up. Uhm… please review! Especially IronChainDragon. I love both of your dares, and the second one is going into play next chapter… it's just the way you wrote the dare out that confuses me a little. I'd PM this entire statement to you, but since you're a guest reviewer…_


	7. Chapter 7

_People are extremely OOC in this chapter. There is also a lot of extremely random stuff in this chapter. And when I say extremely random, I _**really**_ mean extremely random. Nonetheless, enjoy! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds or Pok__é__mon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky._

**Chapter 7**

"Uh… where are Yusei, Jack, Crow, and Kalin?" Sky asks. "And what in the world are your muses doing?" She points to Meri, Joseph, and Rudolph, who are huddled in the corner with two pads of paper. Meri has a freakishly evil grin on her face, and Rudolph seems to be barking commands to Joseph, who is writing them down.

I realize what Rudolph is saying, uh, barking, and my eyes widen. "I'll tell you where the guys are in a moment. Meri, Rudolph, are you doing what I think you're doing?"

"Probably," Meri replies without looking up from her paper or losing her grin.

I sigh, "So, you're working on the evil ending and Rudolph is working on the good one?"

"I'm actually working on the first of the half-evil, half-good endings," Meri replies. "The evil one is already done!"

I narrow my eyes at her. "Did you kill everyone in it?"

"…Maybe."

"I told you that not everyone could die," I reply, annoyed. "Fix it."

"Tch, fine." Meri gives me a death glare and flips back a few pages in her pad, going at the end of it with an eraser.

Sky blinks. "Should I be worried?"

"Yes, you should be," I reply. "You and everyone else in here…"

Leo shivers a little, "What story is this for?"

"None of my current ones, if that's what you want to know," I say. Then I clap my hands together. "Okay, back to Sky's first question. See, I've sent them away on the first dare, without telling them what it is… actually, they should be waking up right around now."

I turn on the TV, and the screen shows four Pokémon, all asleep, next to a bush. The Pokémon are: Totodile, Chimchar, Riolu, and Emolga. The Chimchar starts to stir, rubbing his face. "What in the world…?" a familiar Aussie voice asks drowsily.

"Did you turn them into Pokémon?" Akiza asks.

"Yep!"

Still sluggish, Jack the Chimchar stretches out his arms… and one of them happens to end up over the Totodile's open jaw. The baby blue crocodile snaps his jaw shut, with Jack's arm in it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jack the Chimchar screams, trying to free his arm from the Totodile's jaw by waving it back and forth.

'_Dang, either Jack just got super-strength, or Kalin the Totodile doesn't weigh much. Or both,'_ I think while trying not to laugh.

The other two Pokémon snap awake, but Totodile somehow remains asleep, despite being whipped around furiously. "SOMEONE GET THIS THING OFF ME!" Jack shouts.

The Riolu looks confused for a moment, and then the look of realization crosses his face. "On it Jack," he says, revealing himself as the Yusei-turned-Pokémon. He gets up and grabs Kalin the Totodile's jaw, managing somehow to pry it open just enough for Jack to wrench his arm free.

The Emolga also looks extremely confused, tries to stand up, and promptly falls on his face. "What the…? Who turned me into a squirrel?!" The Emolga is Crow.

"I think this is some sort of dare…" Yusei says, shrugging. "Now… who's the Totodile?"

The blue crocodile laughs a little, "I think that'd be me, right?"

"KALIN, YOU BASTARD! YOU NEARLY ATE MY ARM!" Jack shouts.

"Did I?" Kalin replies. "I thought that was a weird dream."

"You were awake the entire time?!" Jack the Chimchar quits rubbing his slobber-covered arm and tackles Kalin the Totodile.

A comical dust sphere appears around the two, and every once in a while a tail or a foot can be seen. Yusei clearly wants to stop them, but doesn't do anything. Crow just keeps falling on his face, trying to get used to being an electric flying squirrel.

"ENOUGH!" a new voice shouts, this belonging to a female.

The two Pokemon stop fighting, and all four of them look up to see another Chimchar coming down a nearby hill. She has a light-blue scarf tied around her neck, and a bag over her shoulder with a white pin with yellow wings attached to the bag.

"Who the blazes are you?" Jack demands.

"I'm Violet, and I'm _supposed_ to help you four with something," the other Chimchar replies. "Unfortunately, I don't know what that is, and my Dimensional Scream has been functioning oddly as of late, so… we're just going to have to do some jobs around Treasure Town until we find out what you're supposed to do to get home!"

I turn the TV off. As most of everyone else protests me turning it off, I say, "You won't really be watching the rest of it anyways. See, that's the first dare, but there's a second one that ties in with it, that _all_ of you are going to participate in. Well, except for Sky, of course."

"Wait, where are Lucy and Shade?" Akiza asks.

"Right here," Shade announces, slamming the door shut behind him.

Lucy stands next to him, a stack of papers in hand. She has a similar grin that Meri has on her face. "Time for a dare?"

"Yep!" I pull out my last card. "I'll read it this time, just because."

_Request by: IronChainDragon_

_Receiver: Everyone but Yusei, Kalin, Jack, Sky, and Crow_

_Dare: Sammy is quite angry over her friend Sunny's love life. She has decided to attack random dimensions in frustration. Try to get her home relatively uninjured, and keep her from finding the Enforcers-turned-Pok__é__mon._

"Well gee, that makes _total_ sense," Primo says sarcastically. "Do you expect us to know who Sammy or Sunny are?"

"Nope," I reply. "They're IronChainDragon's OCs. If you want to know the whole story, you can look at their two reviews. …But for now, I have to send you after Sammy."

I snap my fingers, and everyone except my muses suddenly have some sort of weapon in hand. Primo has his sword, Lester has a bow and some arrows, Leo has a pale-green dagger, Luna has a staff, and Akiza has a silver axe.

I turn to my muses. "Alright, I'm letting you guys have free reign over your powers during this dare." Reluctantly, I throw Giratina's Pokéball to Meri. "But—this goes for all of you—no fire, no dragons, no trying to kill anyone, no portals, no time travel, no poison, no weapons of mass destruction, no fire, and most importantly, no scissors."

"You said fire twice," Akiza points out.

"Dang it, no scissors," Meri mutters.

"Those are the rules, everything else goes," I say. "Oh, and… Sammy kinda took over the Closet of Doom, so… hehe, you're going to have to face whatever it has to offer as well." Without waiting for a reply, I force all of them into the Closet, slamming the door shut and locking it behind them.

Now I turn the TV back on, and I make it to where it's showing what the guys and what the others are doing at the same time. I lean back in my chair, and use my bag of magic to create a bowl of kettle corn, and a bowl with white cheddar flavoring. I hand the cheese one to Sky, the only person left. She accepts it without a word, eyes glued to what's going on.

Crow the Emolga and Jack the Chimchar are getting their butts kicked by a Groudon (how that happened, I have no idea). Yusei the Riolu is trying to protect them, all while Violet the Chimchar is spamming the use of Dig and Kalin the Totodile repeatedly uses Water Gun.

On the other half of the screen, the Closet of Doom is really dark, and I can only see Luna, Meri, and Lester. Suddenly the entire thing turns white, and some girl shouts, "No! I won't let you take me away!"

I jump a little as I hear the sound of a chainsaw being prepared for use. Then I see exactly why: there is… an army of chainsaw-wielding chickens advancing on the group. Behind them stands a girl who is practically an exact replica of Akiza. Huh, so IronChainDragon wasn't kidding when they said she was Akiza's twin…

"…Why do those chickens have chainsaws?" Sky asks, choking on her popcorn.

"Long story," I reply. "It was because of a conversation I had with the friend Meri is based on… I didn't realize she was going to fill a section of the Closet with them."

Sky turns to face me, her mismatched eyes filled with an 'are you serious' look. "What kind of conversations do you have with your friends?"

"Weird ones. Let's leave it at that."

**XXX**

By the time I teleport all of the characters and my muses back into the room, the four guys had to face Dialga, seventeen Monster Houses, and Team Skull's obnoxious gas combo… twice. They finally figured out that the mission they were supposed to complete was to make it through all four Zero Isles without any items (yeah, a cruel mission, but not _impossible_), and took a few tries but pulled it off.

On the side of those in the Closet of Doom… well, they had to defeat the army of chainsaw chickens, an extremely aggressive unicorn named Butch and her peaceful brother—the manticore named Rainbow, flying toilets (long story), and several very angry _Red-Eyes Darkness Dragons_ before they managed to subdue Sammy.

Strangely enough, none of them yell at me. Sure, I get a few death threats, a couple 'I hate you's and the odd use of profanity, but no yelling. Something is up… oh yeah… "Meri, please give me back Giratina."

"No! Kitty is mine!" she shouts.

Meri's protest sets off a string of arguments. Namely Kalin and Jack arguing about the whole thing with Kalin almost eating Jack's arm, and Primo and Lester arguing about the dare from the previous chapter, because Lester doesn't want to be Primo's slave anymore, and Primo keeps trying to order him around.

…Yep, there's the noise I was expecting. "Meri, you'd better—"

"DA-DA DAA DA-DA DA DAAA DA-DA DA DA DA-DA DA DA *pause* DA-DA!" Meri starts to sing loudly.

I cringe, instantly covering my ears. "No!" I protest. "Not Cumberland Cross!"

"DA-DA DAA DA-DA DA DAAA DA-DA DA DA DA-DA DA DA *pause* DA-DA!" she repeats.

"DA-A-A-A DA DA DA DA-AH! DA-A-A-A DA DA DA DA-AH! DA-A-A-A DA DA DA DA-AH! DA-A-A DA DA-A!" I start to sing one of the songs from band I can stand.

"DA-DA DAA DA-DA DA DAAA DA-DA DA DA DA-DA DA DA *pause* DA-DA!"

"DA-A-A-A DA DA DA DA-AH! DA-A-A-A DA DA DA DA-AH! DA-A-A-A DA DA DA DA-AH! DAAAAA DA DA!"

"Shut up!" Primo snaps.

Meri and I stop our battle of the music humming and instead glare at each other. Lucy looks between the two of us, looks at Primo, and with a straight face asks, "Primo, are you Italian?"*

The android splutters, blinking several times until he croaks, "What? Why?"

"No reason!" Lucy replies innocently. "By the way, great job on the ending of Cumberland Cross, Meri, and great job at that one part of The Last to Defend, Shimmering-Sky. But we both know that this one is the best… DA DA-DA! DADA-DA DA-DA! DA DA-DA DA-DA DAAAAA DAAAA!"

"Great Outdoor Overture!" I squeak, before joining in with Lucy. Meri joins in as well, singing the flute part while Lucy and I imitate the clarinet melody.

I see Jack and some of the other guys get annoyed, but I don't stop. Once a band student starts singing some of their class' music, it's kinda hard to stop…

**~To be continued~**

_So, yeah. This is what happens when my muses decide to go humorously insane. Flying toilets, chainsaw-wielding chickens, and someone nearly getting their arm eaten. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, and I'd love to hear what you thought about everything!_

_On a side note, if I don't update anything else by Friday, then Wednesday is the earliest anything else will get updates on. Marching band is going to NYC for the weekend plus Monday and Tuesday!_

_*If you must know, the other day in band we were learning about the different names of tempo changes in Italian (again), and there was this one that was "tempo primo", which meant return to the first tempo. My mind made the instant connection to Primo, and so… that comment had to be made._

_**Cumberland Cross is a piece by Carl Strommen, The Last to Defend is by David Shaffer, and Great Outdoor Overture is by Rob Grice. All three pieces have been played by my band at some point in time, and are AWESOME concert pieces. Just saying._


	8. Chapter 8

_So, OOC and Jack-torture are pretty much the only warnings for this chapter. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds, but you should enjoy this all the same!_

**Chapter 8**

I groan for the umpteenth time and shift my weight in the chair. It seems that no matter what position I put myself in, some part of my body decides to ache.

"What's wrong with you?" Kalin asks.

"Parade," I reply. "Two miles non-stop. My shoulders hurt so much, and, and… my right knee died in the parade, came back to life, and wants to murder me." Not to mention the fact that it was below freezing, my right thumb almost fell off, and at least two idiots were smoking next to the parade and activated my asthma.

Jack snorts, "Serves you right."

"Shut it Atlas," Meri says. She looks like she thinks something over, and then turns to me. "Can I throw him under a taxi?"

I roll my eyes. "No. One, you're not Paige. Two, there are no taxis. Three, Jack did not just jaywalk in front of one of the imaginary taxis."

"But there _could_ be a taxi," she retorts.

"He didn't jaywalk."

"But he _could_ have!"

"You aren't Paige."

"But I _could_… oh, no I couldn't." Meri scowls and crosses her arms. "You suck."

Yusei gives me a quizzical look. "Who's Paige, and what does she have anything to do with throwing somebody under a taxi?"

"Well, when my band was in New York, we had to split into groups," I explain. "Sure, my group jaywalked—a lot—but there was this one boy in our group who wouldn't look, he'd just cross the street. As taxis have a habit of popping out of nowhere, he almost got hit. Several times. Paige, one of the people in my group, got really angry at him and threatened to throw him under a taxi, multiple times."

"Huh, sounds like you had an… interesting trip," Yusei says.

"Oh, it was! I got to watch _Newsies_, and eat on a dinner cruise that took us right past the Statue of Liberty, and McDonalds gave me free chicken nuggets and a larger fry than I ordered because they took forever to get my order, and I got to go to Nintendo World and, and… Oh! Speaking of Nintendo World… meet Piano the Flabébé, my newest good muse!"

The Pokemon in question, a flower-creature floating atop a larger pink flower, appears in front of me. "Flabébé!" she chimes.

"Aw, she's so cute!" Akiza coos, extending a hand to the flower-creature.

Piano chimes again and floats into the magenta-haired woman's hands. "Fla! Bébé!"

"Good muse, right?" Crow asks. "So no more extreme evil stuff?"

"No, extreme evil is still going to exist," I reply.

"Just wait until I get out Z-ONE's backstory in Blue Sky," Lucy adds, grinning. "It'll put Rewind and Crimson Feathers to shame!"

"Long story short, they're both pretty much evil," I say.

"As in major character death evil," Sky adds, glaring at me.

"We've gone over this before, _Angel_ is the main character of Crimson Feathers, not you!" I retort. "What happened to you was not my fault!"

My OC retains her glare, but doesn't say anything.

I roll my eyes. "ANYWAYS, the evil is definitely going to continue." I pull out my cards. "Joseph and Rudolph should be back anytime now with the new guests."

"Guests? Plural?" Meri asks, excitement flaring in her eyes.

"Yep, two of them," I say. "And you'll love one of them."

"You mean…?"

I nod, knowing who she was going to name.

A grin creeps up on her face, but it vanishes as she starts to swipe at the air like a cat. Then she lets off this really loud noise that makes Crow, Lester, and Luna jump.

"Bless you," I say.

"That was a _sneeze_?" Crow asks, flustered.

"It was," Meri says. "Stupid allergies."

The door swings open, and Joseph comes in, "…And here's where they all are!" he finishes energetically, pulling a very familiar ex-Dark Signer in behind him.

Kalin grins, "Misty! You're here!"

She storms across the room, grabbing Kalin by the ear. "_This_ is where you've been for the past two months and haven't been returning my calls?"

"OW! OW! It's not my OW fault!" Kalin protests, trying to free his ear. He points at Meri. "It's hers!" Then the icy-blue-haired Dark Signer pulls out his phone… that has a pair of purple scissors planted through the middle of it. "She threw a pair of scissors through my phone!"

"And I'm supposed to believe that?" Misty replies.

"He's telling the truth." Meri says. "Target practice!"

"Oh, so that time you nearly took my ear off with the same pair of scissors was also 'target practice'?" Jack interrupts.

Meri frowns. "Yeah, that was also target practice. I was having an off day that time. You shouldn't have that ear."

At this Jack goes to the far side of the room and places himself behind Primo. The Emperor scowls but doesn't move or say anything to argue.

Misty lets go of Kalin's ear. "Hmm. Sorry."

Kalin smiles, "No problem."

"Arf! Arf!" Rudolph announces at the door.

"Not yet, Rudolph!" I call. "Let me get this one dare out of the way, and then you can bring her in!"

"Arf!"

"Who is he bringing?" Sky asks.

"Carly," I reply. "The thing is, I got the motherload of torture Jack dares. I was going to use the Mortal Kombat one this chapter, but it's really long so I'm saving it for chapter 9. However, I still have these two dares that work so well together that I am combining them." I hand two cards to Sky, and I see Jack sweatdrop as I do so.

_Request by: IronChainDragon_

_Receiver: Jack_

_Dare: Walk on a tightrope across a pit of rabid fangirls while surviving an onslaught of Kuribohs._

_Request by: Vine_

_Receiver: Jack_

_Dare: Meri gets to throw her scissors at you for twelve minutes._

_Combination edit: You must cross the pit of rabid fangirls while under attack from Kuriboh and Meri throwing scissors at you._

Jack groans, and Meri laughs. "I love this Vine person right now! So much!" Meri pauses for a moment, then asks, "Am I allowed to use the scissors I made in the Closet of Doom?"

"The living ones whose main goal is to decapitate people?" I reply.

"What other scissors are there?" she replies.

"No, you have to use normal scissors," I say.

Meanwhile, Kalin is dragging Jack out from behind Primo. "Tough luck man, but you can't duck out again."

"She's going to kill me!" Jack protests.

"Actually, that's not entirely possible," I say. "As long as you guys are part of this, if you die you come back to life. Not Dark Signer crazy back to life. You're just good as new, other than remembering what it felt like to die." I grin wildly. "Time to send you to the arena I prepared!"

I snap my fingers, and Jack disappears before he can object any more. Meri also vanishes. At the same time, the TV comes to life, showing Jack on a platform at the edge of a very wide pit. There is another one across the pit, with a thin rope tied between. Meri is on a separate platform, with a giant pile of purple scissors next to her. In the pit is this mass of girls with signs, posters, plushies, everything Jack Atlas (including several girls in cosplay, which looks really weird).

"Good luck, Jack!" I say into a microphone. "And may the odds be ever in your favor!"

"This isn't the f***ing Hunger Games!" Jack's voice echoes. "Don't I get one of those long poles to help with, uh, balance?"

"Nope," I say into the microphone. "Let everything begin!"

The girls start this really creepy chant, Meri starts chucking scissors, and three different Kuribohs dive bomb Jack's face. Expecting language to get extremely out of hand (and that weird chant out of my head), I mute the TV. Jack swats the brown furballs away and takes one step onto the rope… and then another… and another… Scissor to the leg! He slips because of the pain, and barely manages to grab ahold of the rope before plunging into the pit of fangirls.

Wincing, he pulls the pair of scissors out of his leg, dropping it into the pit below. Then he maneuvers his way to where he isn't standing on the rope, he's underneath it but can inchworm his way up it. It looks very uncomfortable, but it's actually quite effective… until a Kuriboh dive bombs his hand. He slips up, and one hand's grip on the rope falls.

At the same time, Meri's scissor-throw that was previously geared to possibly hit his back now lodges itself in his side. This makes Jack completely lose his grip on the rope, and he falls into the pit.

The screen cuts to black, and I sigh. "Well, looks like he didn't make it across the pit, but… I think that's enough for that dare." I snap my fingers, and Jack, clothes torn, hair a complete mess, and lipstick marks all over his face, reappears in the room. He pulls the pair of scissors out of his side, winces, and the scissors vanish.

Meri reappears on her bean-bag, grinning like a maniac.

I snap my fingers again, and Jack no longer looks like he was attacked by fangirls. His face, however, remains extremely pale as he stares at Meri.

"You know, if you'd fallen maybe an inch more, those scissors would have hit you in the heart," Meri notes, looking off into the distance.

I assume that she's imagining what would have happened. Well, there's not much I can do about that, so I look at the next card. "Oh, Rudolph! You can bring her in now!" I call. I might have another torture Jack dare, but it's nowhere near as bad as the combination dare. Or at least, I _hope_ it won't be as bad.

"Arf!"

Rudolph jumps across the room and lands on Piano. The two of them fall silent, and they just observe everything.

Carly walks in behind him and surveys the room. "So this is where you guys have been?" She stops, and fear crosses her face. "Wait, aren't those two…?" Carly gestures to Lester and Primo.

"Yes, we are," Primo replies.

"Hey, don't worry about them!" Lucy says. "It's us you have to worry about!" she adds while pointing to Shade, Meri, and herself.

Meri glares at Lucy, "Why does she need to fear me?"

"Because you want to kill everyone with scissors and dinosaurs," Lucy replies.

"No I don't, I only want to kill the people that annoy me," Meri retorts. "And Carly is my favorite, so I would never hurt her. _You're_ the one who wants to kill everyone."

The white-haired girl sticks out her tongue and plops back down, reluctantly giving in to Meri's argument. Meri, smiling, sits back down.

"…I don't know whether I should be afraid or happy about that," Carly says.

"I'd say happy," I reply. "That means one less muse that wants to kill you. Trust me, when it comes to my stories, that increases your chances of living by almost a half."

"Okay," she says quietly. "So, uhm, what is it that you're doing here?"

"Truth or dare," I say. "Speaking of which, here, you can hand out the next dare."

She takes the card. "Uh, I just read it off?"

"Yep."

"Okay."

_Request by: Flypool_

_Receiver: Yusei_

_Dare: You are not allowed to sleep for two chapters._

Yusei blinks. "Wait, so between this chapter and chapter 10, I'm not allowed to sleep?"

"Pretty much," I say.

"That isn't too bad," he says. "As long as I have coffee, or a bucket of ice-cold water."

"You can have both," I say. "Just not now." I look back at the last card and smile. "Alright, with that out of the way, time for the last dare for this chapter!" I pass the card to Lester.

He gives me an 'are you serious' look, but takes the card and reads it anyways.

_Request by: mcdinh_

_Receiver: Akiza_

_Dare: Summon _Rose Tentacles_ and use it to torture Jack and Crow._

"But I don't… want to hurt them," Akiza says.

Joseph leaps up from his bean-bag and makes Akiza bend down to his height. He whispers something into her ear, which makes her face light up with anger.

"They did _what_?!" she screeches.

Joseph just grins and sits back down. "There, now she won't chicken out," he says.

"What did you say?" Crow asks. "I can't vouch for Jack, but I certainly haven't done anything to Akiza!"

I smile and snap my fingers. Crow, Jack, and the now-livid Akiza vanish. The TV shows them in a small arena, about half the size of the one Jack had to cross over earlier. Akiza has on her Duel Disk, and the familiar _Rose Tentacles_ is hovering behind her.

Jack and Crow exchange a worried look, and then start running. Akiza points after them and shouts, "Get them!"

**XXX**

Two hours later, I bring them back from the arena. Jack and Crow are both covered in bruises and have multiple cuts from when _Rose Tentacles_ smacked them against the wall. Both of them mutter death threats before their injuries heal and there clothes aren't torn or dirty anymore.

I clap my hands together. "Well, that's it for this chapter. I have a lot of dares and stuff in the backlog, but… I'd appreciate ones that don't involve Jack, because I have quite a few of them."

**~To be continued~**

_Yeah, I might have a lot sitting around, but I can always use more... Please leave a review and tell me what you thought!_


	9. Chapter 9

_OOC and my attempt at writing a dare involving a video game I've never played in here… so… Happy April Fool's Day!_

**Chapter 9**

"Uh… where are Yusei, Jack, and Kalin?" Sky asks. "You haven't sent them back into the Pokemon world, have you?"

"No, I'd have sent Crow along if that was the case," I reply. "This is a different dare—"

Lucy and Meri start laughing as hard as they possibly can, and Lucy slams her hand against the floor a few times. "Who would _do _that?"

"Could you imagine the phone call?"

"I mean, of all things, _salad tongs_?"

More laughter.

"Meri, why would you tell Lucy about some of the weirdest things to get stuck in people's butts?" I ask.

"It wasn't me," she protests. "It was real-me. Lucy was eavesdropping on the conversation you were having at lunch last week."

"Why the _heck_ would you be on a topic like _that_ at lunch?" Crow asks.

I look at him, "Well, because my group of friends are just _those_ kind of people." I turn back to my muses. "So, if you guys eavesdrop on the conversations…" I pause a moment, and add, "The power of Christ propels you."

Shade snickers, and Meri starts laughing. I stare at Shade; I certainly wasn't expecting _him_ to have been the one listening to _that_ conversation.

Lucy looks between them. "Wait, what'd I miss?"

Meri leans over, still laughing, and whispers something in Lucy's ear. The white-haired muse now joins her in laughing again.

I roll my eyes. "Okay! Enough with the weird inside jokes! It's time for the first dare—which is the reason the three guys aren't here!" I whip out a notecard and throw it to Crow.

He catches it and reads it off.

_Request by: Flypool_

_Receivers: Yusei, Jack, and Kalin_

_Dare: Place Yusei, Jack, and Kalin into a Mortal Kombat game. Let Yusei and Jack go at it, but Akiza and Carly control their movements. Then, let the winner of that fight go against Kalin._

_Edit: Kalin's movements will be controlled by Misty._

"Huh? Me? Control Jack in a… in a fighting game?" Carly asks. "I can't…"

"Uh, well, you might not technically be the recipient of the dare, but if you refuse to control Jack, you're going to have to face the Closet of Doom," I say. "Trust me, this dare isn't worth that chaos."

"O…kay…"

"Akiza, you up for this?"

The magenta-haired woman grins, standing up. "Are you kidding? I absolutely _love_ the Mortal Kombat series! I was _born_ ready!"

I blink, acknowledging this newfound fact and letting it settle down into my somewhat scatterbrained memory. "Well then, the arcade machines are right over… uh… Lester's sitting on one of them."

"I am not!" Lester exclaims. Then he looks down and realizes he actually is on one. Confusion writes itself onto his face, "What in the…? When did my chair turn into a video game?!"

"I have no idea, because I didn't morph any type of object to make that happen," I reply. "I just made the machines appear."

The youngest Emperor scowls and hops off of the machine, muttering something that I don't catch. He finds himself an actual chair—strange, I don't remember bringing in a wooden chair like that one—and sits in it, retaining the scowl the entire time.

"Well, what are you two waiting for?" I ask Akiza and Carly. "Go on!"

Carly sweatdrops as Akiza cracks her fingers and eagerly walks to the first machine. The dark-haired woman reluctantly walks to the second machine. She looks at Akiza, "Can I have a minute or two to get used to the controls? I've never played Mortal Kombat before."

"Sure," Akiza replies. "But _only_ a minute."

I press a few buttons on the TV remote, and the television shows us what's going on with the three guys. They're obviously pixellated now, with Jack on the right side of the screen, Yusei on the left, and Kalin in the middle, but in the background. The sleep-deprivation dare is clearly taking its toll on Yusei, whose eyes are half shut, and every once in a while, his head will slowly go down before he snaps back to attention.

"Is this some sort of dare?" pixellated Jack asks. "And if it is, why can't I move?"

"Mmm. No idea," pixellated Yusei replies drowsily.

Carly experimentally moves the joystick to the left. Pixellated Jack jerks awkwardly in that direction on the screen.

"Looks like you _can_ move, Jack!" Kalin points out from the background.

"I didn't do that!" the blonde retorts. "Or that!"

'Or that' happens to be a series of air punches, brought on by Carly pressing each of the buttons a few times.

"That's a minute!" Akiza declares.

"Wait!" I shout. "I almost forgot about Leo, Luna, Piano, and Rudolph! They're not supposed to watch this!"

"They aren't here," Joseph says. "I teleported them… elsewhere… right before you revealed the dare."

"Okay… next time tell me _before_ you do something like that," I say, sighing. "Where are they?"

"…"

FIGHT appears on the screen in giant letters, and the fact that Joseph won't say where he moved people to is completely forgotten as the two women get to work.

**XXX**

Akiza at least has something resembling a strategy, attempting to make Yusei move in and attack (with a sword I don't remember him getting). Unfortunately, pixellated Yusei is really sluggish at the moment, so Carly has no trouble making Jack dodge the attacks.

In all honesty, Carly has absolutely no idea what she's doing. When she's not trying to make Jack dodge attacks, she's rapidly pressing buttons. It turns out to be a decent way to play, as it is in some of the games I've played, because pixellated Jack lands punch after punch and kick after kick, Yusei's health bar slowly and steadily decreasing.

I can literally see the steam coming from Akiza's ears.

And then, Akiza lets go of her controls and pushes Carly away from hers. Smiling, she rapidly starts attacking Jack (or at least as rapidly as the sluggish Yusei _can_ attack).

"H-Hey! That's cheating!" Carly shouts, scrambling off the floor.

"All's fair in love and war!" Akiza shouts back.

"'All's fair', huh?" Misty asks. She leans over and whispers something into Carly's ear.

The black-haired woman nods, taking the controls and, apparently, doing what Misty suggested.

Which gives pixellated Jack a chainsaw.

"What?!" Akiza shouts.

So Carly, with the chainsaw-wielding, should-probably-be-dead-right-now Jack, attacks before the sluggish Yusei can respond. Just before the final attack hits, the screen goes black.

"Dammit! I wanted to see Fudo get his head cut off!" Primo roars, throwing a bowl of popcorn (where the _heck _did he get that?) in the air. "Why did you turn it off!?"

"I didn't!" I exclaim, putting my hands up like that makes me any more innocent. Remembering one of the several inside jokes I have with my grandma, I look at the outlet. The television's cord is disconnected from the socket. "See, someone unplugged the TV. As I've been sitting here literally the entire time, it wasn't me."

"Or _have_ you?" Lucy asks with a dramatic look on her face.

I glare at her, "No, Lucy. We aren't going to hold a mock trial." I really need to stop letting the muses watch me play _Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney_…

"Aww, but I was gonna be Maya, and Shade could be… Edgeworth! Wait, that would make Joseph Phoenix… and Meri Mia, but Mia's dead so that wouldn't… Ooh! Maybe we could _all_ take on roles of the characters—"

"No," I say firmly.

"But that would be so much _fun_!" she whines.

"You'd probably make Jack into that von Karma dude from the fourth case," I say. "And, while that role _would_ be accurate personality-wise, I can't see him as a murderer, so…"

"Actually, I was going to make him Larry, but Manfred works too," Lucy says thoughtfully.

I sigh. "Lucy, just stop and… and… I don't know, distract yourself."

Her red eyes light up. "Can I work on Z-ONE's backstory?"

"…Yes," I say reluctantly.

She grins, sits down, and pulls out a pad of paper. Then she starts grinning evilly, scribbling stuff down.

"Am I the only one who's confused about what just happened?" Crow asks.

"I think so," Lester replies.

The ginger scowls at the younger Emperor, "I didn't ask you."

While this happens, Yusei reappears in the room, thankfully unharmed now, but still basically asleep.

"Yusei! I'm sorry, I almost had her…" Akiza starts. "Uh, Yusei?"

"Mmm…? What're you sorry for?" he mumbles.

"Uh… no…thing," Akiza replies. She turns to me. "I think you should let him sleep…"

"Yeah, I agree with you," I say. "Yusei? You can sleep."

"Thanks…" the Head Signer says quietly, plopping down on a nearby bean-bag and instantly starting to snore a little bit.

"Does that mean we have to be quiet when Jack and Kalin fight?" Joseph asks.

"Nah, after staying awake for so long, Yusei'll sleep like a log. We could blast a trumpet in his ear, and he wouldn't wake up," Crow replies.

I subconsciously put a hand to my left ear. When my brother gets angry, one of the things he likes to do is blast _his_ trumpet in my ear. "Heavy sleeper then," I say.

"Extremely," Crow says.

**XXX**

So, once we get back to Misty/Kalin vs. Carly/Jack, the fight doesn't last very long. While Carly brings back the chainsaw, apparently Kalin has access to a variety of weapons, and Misty takes advantage of this.

A machete counters the chainsaw, taking both weapons out of the fight.

I have to hand it to Carly though. Even with the chainsaw gone, she continues to fight back.

Unfortunately, hand-to-rifle combat doesn't work too well in the favor of the person lacking weapons. Misty pulls off some combo that ends in Jack literally getting his head blown off, and the game ends.

Kalin and Jack reappear in the room, Kalin grinning and Jack clearly pissed.

"Well, it looks like Kalin and Misty are the winners… tough luck, Jack," I say.

"Hey! If Yusei hadn't been half-asleep at the time, _he_ would have won!" Akiza says angrily.

"That a challenge, Izinski?" Misty asks.

"Any time, any where."

"Uh, no, let's try later for the time," I interrupt. "We still have time for more. Two more, actually, and I think they'll be interesting. One's a dare, and one's a truth, and just because, they're both for Jack."

The blonde groans as I hand out the first of the remaining two cards. Misty takes it from me and reads it off.

_Request by: NA_

_Receiver: Jack_

_Dare: Dress like a ballerina for the rest of the chapter._

The horror instantly appears on Jack's face as I laugh and snap my fingers.

The tall, blonde-haired, purple-eyed man is now in a sparkly pink unitard, with a very poofy tutu of an equally pink color. He also has fake fairy wings, a tiara, and a wand with a butterfly on one end.

Instantly _everyone_ starts laughing. I'm fairly certain several stupid comments are made during this, but I can't really concentrate I'm laughing so hard.

Wait, I should probably stop before I give myself an asthma attack. Again. Because I _have_ laughed so hard I've almost died before.

I wait until the laughter dies down to only a few snickers to hand the last card to Sky. She's already stopped laughing, but the grin remains on her face as she reads the card.

_Request by: Minimania of EE_

_Receiver: Jack_

_Truth: If you could change your name from Jack, what would it be?_

"Why would I want to change my name? Jack Atlas is the best name someone can have! Hmph!" Jack replies.

"That makes three times," I mutter.

Meri picks up on my comment and, _still_ remembering the kicking dare, slams her foot three times into the back of Jack's left knee. Needless to say he falls over, grabbing said leg and whimpering a little.

"Oh! Hey, so you wouldn't change it even if you were a girl?" Lucy asks.

"Why would I—agh! Quit kicking me—ngh!" Jack shouts, grabbing Meri's foot.

My muse glares at him, and a pair of scissors appears in her hand. "Let go of me before I shove these into your face."

He obliges, and Meri walks back to the other muses, glaring at Jack the entire time.

Lucy, with a giant grin, whispers something into Meri's ear. The latter's eyes light up, and she gives Lucy two thumbs up.

There is a bright flash of light that fills the room, and when it dims…

…Hold on, that can't be right.

Everyone except me and Sky look like they've swapped genders.

"What in the world…?" a male's voice asks. I look in the direction it came from, and I think that Akiza was the one who spoke.

This is basically the same reaction for everyone, except the still-asleep Yusei, and someone on the other side of the room who says, "Damn, I have a nice rack," followed by the sound of someone hitting the back of their head.

The front door swings open, and in walk the two missing characters and my two other muses. They look at the room, blink a few times, and just stare.

"…Uh, what the heck did we miss?" Leo asks.

**~To be continued~**

_Haha, so here's the April Fool's Day chapter, though I don't think any pranks were pulled… until that last thing. The gender-swap will continue until the next chapter, by the way. Please tell me how I did! :)_

_Oh, and a cookie to the one who can guess who said that one line about the, uh, rack._


End file.
